Many applications, while running on a computer, display on a graphical user interface so called controls. A control enables a user to perform one or more commands on data content, such as a document, a drawing, or a model. For example, in a word processor application a control can enable a user to manipulate the appearance of text, insert tables, insert footnotes, create tables of content, add page numbers, review changes, and so on. In another example, in a 3D modeling application a control can enable a user to create a 3D model of a structure, such as a building by adding, deleting or otherwise manipulating different elements forming a model of the building, to create drawings from the model, and so on.
There are several ways to display the controls on the graphical user interface. For example, a menu, a toolbar or a ribbon may be used to display the controls. The menu is a list comprising different choices, typically listed in vertical way. The toolbar comprises a fixed set of selectable graphical buttons with icons associated with controls. The buttons are typically in a horizontal or vertical row. The ribbon is a kind of a hybrid of the menu and the toolbar, displaying a large collection of controls in a visual layout through a tabbed interface so that a single subset of controls that is associated with a currently selected tab are displayed.